gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Artie Abrams
Arthur Abrams, mejor conocido como Artie Abrams, es personaje ficticio de la serie de TV Glee. Es un miembro activo de New Directions, el coro de la escuela secundaria William McKinley, el colegio al que asiste. Además, es miembro de varios grupos y equipos, entre los cuales se destacan el Club de Video, la banda The Justin Bieber Experience, el equipo de decatlón académico Los Cerebritos, y el equipo de fútbol del colegio, los McKinley Titans. A pesar de estar en silla de ruedas, Artie se niega a que algo lo retenga. Su sueño es convertirse en bailarín, como lo dijo en el episodio Dream On. Se gradua junto con Tina, Blaine, Sam y Becky en la clase del 2013 en New Directions (Episodio). Actualmente se encuentra en Nueva York estudiando. Artie es interpretado por Kevin McHale. thumb|Imagen promocional de la Quinta Temporada Biografía Cuando tenía ocho años de edad, Artie sufrió un accidente automovilístico con su madre, lo cual lo dejó paralizado de la cintura para abajo (aunque él dice que tiene completa funcionalidad de su aparato reproductor). 'Primera Temporada' En el episodio piloto, la amiga de Artie, Tina, lo ayuda a postularse para las audiciones de New Directions, ya que el no podía alcanzar a la hoja, que estaba colgada en una cartelera. Por razones desconocidas, en el episodio no podemos ver la audición de Artie, aunque eso no significa que no haya audicionado. Artie obtiene el solo principal para la canción Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat con Mercedes, Rachel, Kurt, y Tina, lo cual hace que Rachel se ponga furiosa. Durante la presentación, Artie es incapaz de bailar o moverse lo suficiente como para hacer una coreografía decente por culpa de su silla de ruedas. Cuando Rachel le dice al Sr. Schuester que el hecho de que Artie ."]]tenga el solo es ridículo. Artie sugiere que Will simplemente está usando la ironía para mejorar la presentación. Rachel casi tira a Artie del escenario cuando canta You're The One That I Want, en la cual él cantaba los coros de fondo. Artie parece estar triste cuando Will anuncia que renunciará a la dirección del coro. Más tarde, el equipo de fútbol le gasta una broma a Artie en un baño portátil, al cual lo meten a la fuerza y planean voltearlo. Artie está aterrorizado, pero eventualmente es rescatado por Finn, quien lo lleva de vuelta al auditorio. Artie canta de fondo y toca la guitarra en "Don't Stop Believin'". En Showmance, Artie es visto con Mercedes, Tina, y el Sr. Schue practicando. Él canta de fondo en Le Freak, una canción disco que él y resto de sus compañeros del coro odian. Artie sugiere usar música más moderna, pero Will rechaza la idea. Más tarde, Artie canta de fondo en "Gold Digger" y está presente en un ensayo sin Will en el cual el coro planea hacer una presentación caliente frente al colegio. Artie canta de fondo en "Push It". En el episodio Acafellas, Artie está presente en el ensayo del Glee Club, en el cual Rachel le dice a Will que su coreografía apesta. Luego vemos a Artie con Tina limpiando autos en el lavadero de autos a beneficio de la escuela McKinley, para juntar dinero para contratar a un coreógrafo. Dakota Stanley, el coreógrafo que contratan, echa a Artie del coro debido a su discapacidad, lo cual lleva a Tina a renunciar al coro. Rachellosdetieneantesdequesevayan y decide despedir a Dakota. En The Rhodes Not Taken, Artie es visto practicando para la Asamblea de Bienvenida del colegio. Artie y el resto de sus compañeros del coro se muestran escépticos cuando April Rhodes se une al club. Artie luego canta de fondo en "Last Name" y "Somebody to Love". En Vitamin D, Artie se entera de qué otros colegios competirán con ellos en las Seccionales, y al descubrir que los demás coros son "apenas competencia", levanta su mano para chocarle los cinco a Brittany, quien estaba parada a su lado, solo para ver que ella se da vuelta, ignorándolo. Will le dice a los chicos que competiran los varones contra las chicas, y deben hacer una combinación de canciones. De acuerdo a Artie, los chicos planean ".]] vencer a las chicas. Los varones deciden hacer una mezcla entre las canciones "It's My Life" y "Confessions Part II". Ellos presentan su número bajo la influencia de las pastillas descongestivas de Finn. Artie tiene un solo en esta canción. Luego, Artie observa a las chicas interpretando Halo/Walking on Sunshine. En Throwdown, la entrenadora Sue es ahora la subdirectora del Glee Club. Ella intenta hacer que Will parezca ser alguien a quien no le importan las minorías al elegir a Artie y algunos otros estudiantes en su "coro de elite". Artie canta de fondo en "Hate on Me" y "Ride Wit Me". Artie se va furioso del auditorio junto al resto de sus compañeros cuando Will y Sue comienzan a discutir. Más tarde canta de fondo en "Keep Holding On". En el episodio Mash-Up, Artie, Tina y Mercedes evaden a Dave Karofsky por miedo a recibir un ataque de granizado en la cara. Will sugiere hacer una combinación de canciones que incluya "Bust a Move", y Artie canta de fondo en la canción cuando Will comienza a cantarla. En Wheels, cuando el grupo se prepara para los regionales, Will Schuester descubre que el colegio no le dará un autobús capaz de llevar la silla de ruedas de Arite. Cuando le dice al club Glee que necesitan recaudar dinero ellos simplemente dicen que Artie puede viajar con su padre. Este hecho hiere a Artie. Más tarde canta Dancing with Myself. Will enfadado por el comportamiento de Nuevas Iniciativas obliga a los chicos a recaudar dinero vendiendo pasteles y además de eso a estar en silla de ruedas durante una semana para que comprendan lo dificil que es para Artie vivir en una silla de ruedas durante toda su vida. Artie le dice a Tina que tuvo un accidente de coche cuando tenía ocho años. Mientras que su madre, que iba conduciendo el coche no resultó herida, él quedó paralítico desde la cintura hacia abajo (aunque,como él luego le cuenta a Tina , todavía es capaz de usar su pene). Artie se enamora de Tina ya que siente una conexión hacia ella debido a que ambos tienen discapacidades (Artie está en silla de ruedas y Tina es tartamuda). Finalmente tienen una cita que termina con una carrera en silla de ruedas. Después de perder con Artie, Tina le besa. Más tarde Tina le confiesa a Artie que su tartamudeo en realidad es falso, que lo inventó para no tener que hacer una exposición oral. Artie dolido por la mentira y por que la conexion que tenía con Tina es mentira, rompe con ella , dejando a Tina decepcionada. En un número especial en silla de ruedas en honor a Artie, él hace solos y coros cantando '' Proud Mary'' En Ballad, Artie es el compañero de Quinn para la balada asignada y observa a Rachel y a Mr. Schue cantar Endless Love. Artie canta un solo y hace los coros de Lean On Me, una balada dedicada a Quinn y a Finn. En Hairography, Artie está presente en el ensayo de Brittany y mira a la Academia Jane Addams haciendo Bootylicious. A Artie le es dada una peluca y el coro aprende "cabellografía". El hace solos y coros en Hair/Crazy in Love,'' Imagine, y ''True Colors. En Mattress, Kurt les dice a los miembros del coro que estar en la foto del anuario iba a ser embarasoso. Artie vota por Rachel como capitana del equipo, y se niega cuando ella le ofrece ser co-capitán.El club glee hace una propaganda para la tierra de los colchones, en la cual realiza Jump.Vemos a Artie sin su silla de ruedas durante el comercial. Todo el club glee se pone triste cuando Will es descalificado. Artie está listo para la foto del anuario y se la saca con todos sus compañeros del coro. La foto del coro es después dibujada por Dave Karofsky y sus amigos. Artie revive un solo en Smile. En Sectionals, Artie se reune con Mercedes, Tina, Kurt, Brittany, y Santana depués de queRachel se da cuenta de que tanto Finn como Puck ayudan a Quinn a levantarse cuando se cae y empieza a pensar que tal vez Finn puede no ser el padre del bebé de Quinn . Los otros ya saben que esto es verdad, pero no se lo contaron a Rachel por miedo a que esta se lo cuente a Finn. Ellos discuten sus chances en las seccionales, y tienen miedo de que Rachel le cuente a Finn que él no es el padre del bebé de Quinn . Artie es visto en una reunión del coro donde los chicos discuten la lista de canciones. Emma es nombrada como la nueva cabeza del coro y Mercedes realiza And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going. Artie es visto mirando como Finn y Puck se pelean, y depués siendo subido al autobús especial. El club se entera de que tienen el último turno para cantar. Ellos miran a Jane Addams Academy y a Haverbrook copiar su lista de canciones. Artie se frustra tanto que se empieza a golpear contra la pared. New Directions se juntan en la sala verde. Finn vuelve y el club glee se pregunta qué canciones realizar. Artie hace los coros de You Can't Always Get What You Want, y se lo ve espiando a los jueces.Después del conflicto atras de escena, McKinley High gana las seccionales. Después ellos realizan My Life Would Suck Without You para Will, en la cual Artie hace los coros En Hell-O Artie hace los coros de Gives You Hell y Hello, Goodbye. En The Power Of Madonna, Artie es muy despectivo con Tina pero la perdona por mentir acerca de su tartamudeo y le dice que solo podrían estar juntos si ella cambia su estilo gótico. Esto enoja a Tina , quién después lo confronta sorprendiéndolo. Él se disculpa con Tina , se besan y se reconcilian. Él hace un solo en What It Feels Like For A Girl y los coros en Like a Prayer. En "Home" Artie hace los coros de ''Home'' y también sigua a Mercedes cantando Beautiful. En Bad Reputation, Artie (junto con Kurt, Tina, Mercedes, y Brittany) está enojado por no estar en la "glista" (excepto Brittany quién esta enojada porque quedó cuarta) entonces deciden hacer la canción U Can't Touch This''en la cual él es el cantante principal. Ellos siguen sin estar en la "glista" después de eso. Artie le dice a Kurt que admita que puso el video de Sue haciendo ''Physical en internet. Él es el único que no baila Ice Ice Baby por su discapacidad. En Laryngitis, Artie es visto en el fondo. También es visto cantando los coros de One. En, Dream On, Bryan Ryan le pide al Glee Club que escriban su mayor sueño en una hoja de papel. Él agarra la hoja de Artie, la arruga y la tira a la basura como ejemplo de que sus sueños nunca se realizarán. Tina admite que miró su hoja y leyó que su mayor sueño era ser bailarín. Tina en serio quiere ayudar a Atie a cumplir su sueño y hacen una rutina de baile para la consigna de la semana. Ellos hacen un número de tap con zapatos de tap en las ruedas de Artie. Artie trata de pararse despúes de haber estado cuatro años en la silla y, después de unos pasos, se cae. Avergonzado, Artie le grita a Tina por haberlo envalentonado. Después, Tina se disculpa. Ella dice que hizo investigaciones para curar la condición de Artie . Ella le dice que no pierda la esperanza. En el shopping, Tina se va para ir a comprar snacks. Artie se imagina a sí mismo bailando y cantando Safety Dance. Artie le pide a Emma que lo ayude en el proceso de volver a caminar. Emma mira la investigación y le dice que no va a ser capaz de caminar en un largo tiempo. Emma puede ver lo desepcionado que está Artie con esas noticias. Después, Artie le dice a Tina que está bien con el hecho de que no va a volver a caminar y que soñará un sueño que se pueda cumplir. Tina termina bailando con Mike Chang. Durante el baile Artie canta Dream a Little Dream of Me. '' in KISS costumes.]] En Theatricality, Rachel llega a la reunión del coro con la noticia de que Vocal Adrenaline está haciendo Lady Gaga. Al contrario de Kurt, y los miembros femeninos de New Directions, Artie está preocupado. Cuando Will Anuncia que ellos también harán Gaga, Artie parece feliz, pero cuando Finn confronta a Shue para hacer KISS, Artie lo prefiere. Artiees visto mirando la presentación de Bad Romance y, después, él canta Shout It Out Loud. Él también defiende a Finn y a Kurt de los jugadores de fútbol (football players). En "Funk, Artie está deprimido después de que Jesse vuelva a Vocal Adrenaline. Él apartre es visto mirando a Vocal Adrenaline cantar Another One Bites the Dust, y canta los coros de ''Give Up The Funk''. En Journey, Artie y el resto del grupo está deprimido porque Sue estará juzgando en las Regionales. New Directions va a ser disuelto si ellos no ganan. Él aparte es visto en la viesta de Schue celebrando el primer año de Nuevas Direcciones. Artie canta los coros en Journey Medley. Cuando los jueces dicen que perdieron, Artie dice "no tendríamos que haberlo intentado", con un tono triste de voz. Antes de cantar ''To Sir, With Love'', todos, incluyendo a Artie, dijeron qué eran antes del señor Shue y el club Glee. Artie dice que hace un año el no había besado a una chica. Cuando el señor Shue le dice al coro que el Principal Figgins le dará al club un año más, se ve a Artie animando. Él mira a Will y a Puck haciendo Over The Rainbow. Aparte, le agarra la mano a Tina y la mira enamoradamente. Este episodio es el último en el que se ve a Artie y a Tina como una pareja. 'Segunda temporada' to be on the football team.]] En Auditions, Tina termina con Artie ya que se enamoro de Mike Chang y por que el no es un novio muy atento. Artie esta desesperado, y le pide a Finn que lo ayude para entrar al equipo de futbol, con la esperanza de que Tina se sentira atraida por el si se parece mas a Mike. Finn no esta seguro al principio, pero el encuentra genial la idea de Artie de utilizarlo como ariete humano y le dice que lo ayudara. Despues, viendo a Artie, Beiste acusa a Finn por tratar de hacerla ver como un monstruo cuando ella rechaze a un chico en silla de ruedas y luego hecha a Finn del equipo. El mira tristemente a Tina y a Mike bailando, y rapeando en Billionaire. En Britney/Brittany, Artie apoya la idea de Kurt de hacer una semana de Britney Spears. Cuando el novio de Emma, Dr. Carl Howell, va para enseñarles a los chicos como cuidar su higiene dental, Artie se da cuenta que no cuida mucho sus dientes. En su revisación, tiene un sueño "Britney" inducido por la anestesia. Britney Spears le dice a Tina que es una estúpida por dejar a Artie por Mike. Le suplica que regrese con ella, pero Artie dice que es más fuerte sin ella. Siguiendo esto, Artie canta Stronger junto el equipo de futbol. Luego de la visita, vemos a Artie con más confianza en sí mismo. Luego, Beiste le permite a Artie la entrada al equipo de fútbol, cumpliendo su sueño. En Grilled Cheesus, Artie observa la presentacion de I Look To You por parte de Mercedes, la versión de Finn de la canción Losing My Religion, y a Puck cantando Only the Good Die Young. También es parte de las voces de fondo de One of Us. También es visto mirandolo a Finn con sorna debido a su revelación y mirando con empatía a Kurt. En Duets, Artie sigue tratando de superar a Tina. Brittany admite que siente algo por Artie y comienzan a salir. Tina dice que quiere cantar con Artie un dueto debido a que Mike se rehusa a cantar, pero Artie le dice que está saliendo con Brittany. Cuando Artie esta en casa de Brittany, le dice a ella que no puede continuar con su relación debido a que aun está enamorado de Tina. Brittany tiene sexo con el esperando de que lo ayude a superarla, Artie perdiendo su virginidad. Cuando descubre que el sexo no significa nada para Brittany, Artie queda devastado. Le dice a Brittany que ella lo estaba usando por su voz para ganr la competencia. Brittany se sorprende por lo que Artie le dice y trata de salvar su relación diciendo que ella quería ir a Breadstix con Artie para recrear la escena de La Dama y el Vagabundo y que ha estado practicando mover las albondigas con su nariz. Artie menciona que desde que perdió el uso de sus piernas, nunca supo si iba a poder tener relaciones. Cuando descubrió que podía, penso que era un milagro y la actitud despreocupada de Brittany ante ello, arruino ese sentimiento para él. Brittany se disculpa diciendo que no tenia idea cuanto significaba para él, pero Artie culmina la relación de todas maneras y ambos se retiran de la competencia de duetos. Vemos que a Brittany realmente le gustaba Artie ya que se ve triste cuando Artie recorre el pasillo con Finn. Tambien es vista sola en Breadstix moviendo una albondiga con su nariz. Artie de todos modos se voto a sí mismo para ir a Breadstix. En The Rocky Horror Glee Show, Will le cuenta a los chicos que presentaran la obra de Rocky Horror: La thumb|left|150px|Artie En The Rocky Horror Glee ShowPelícula. Artie interpreto los papeles del Dr. Scott y de un fiestero de Transylvania. Artie esta presente en la audición de Dr. Howell de Whatever Happened to Saturday Night?, donde canta en el fondo y tiene un solo en The Time Warp. Artie y Brittany parecen estar bien luego de su ruptura porque no muestran señales de enojo hacia el otro. En Never Been Kissed, Puck le cuenta a Artie que él es su servicio comunitario. Puck lo ayuda a ser más genial primero, pidiendo limosnas al cantar. Cantan One Love (People Get Ready) juntos. Despues, Puck le enseña cómo conseguir de vuelta a Brittany actuando como si ella no lo importara. Los chicos tienen una cita doble con Santana y Brittany. Mientras, en Breadstix, Artie pretende que la mesera está enamorada de él, aunque ella sea mucho mayor que él. En la cena, Brittany lo golpea en la pierna para llamar su atención, obviamente Artie no lo nota. Despued, Puck y las chicas tratan de no pagar la cuenta. Artie no piensa que está bien, y la paga. Puck se enoja porque le enseño a Artie todos sus secretos y el todavia no los sigue. Luego Puck tiene problemas en la oficina de Figgins, Artie le dice que como Puck le enseño ciertos trucos, el lo va ayudar en Matematicas. Ambos tienen solos en "Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind". En el episodio The Substitute, Artie disfruta de la forma moderna, libre y despreocupada de Holly Holliday de darles lecciones, pero aún así, ayuda a sus compañeros del coro a hacer que el Sr. Schue recupere su empleo. En la alucinación de Will vemos a Artie como un niño. Artie está en el auditorio con el resto del coro viendo la presentación de Rachel y Holly de la canción "Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag". Artie tiene un solo en "Forget You" y en "Singing In the Rain/Umbrella". En Furt, durante el encuentro de «Intervención de Novias de Jugadores de Fútbol», Brittany le dice a Tina que ella está saliendo con Artie. Artie y Mike hacen frente a Karofsky, quien pierde contra ellos causando que Artie se dé la vuelta y Mike le ayuda. Artie está presente en la boda de Burt y Carole. Tiene muchos solos en ''Marry You''. En Special Education, Artie y Tina creen que Brittany y Mike le están siendo infieles entre ellos. Cuando Brittany cree que se equivocará en las Regionales, Artie le da un peine mágico para ayudarla, aunque sólo era un viejo peine que encontró en el suelo. Cuando Artie le dice a Brittany que está cometiendo adulterio, se escapa corriendo. Rachel, Artie, y Tina se niegan a ir por sus problemas de pareja. Más tarde, Brittany le dice a Artie que ella pensaba que «adulterio» era una forma de decir que ella era estúpida por perder el peine. Al final se reconcilian y se besan. En A Very Glee Christmas, Artie y Nuevas Iniciativas intentan reforzar la fe de Brittany en Santa Claus. El deseo que ella le pide a Santa Claus es que Artie pueda andar. Artie se pone frenético porque Brittany se pondría triste si él no podía andar el día de Navidad. Ambos cantan felizmente The Most Wonderful Day of the Year. Después, Brittany se pone triste cuando, la noche antes, Santa Claus le dice que Artie no podría andar esa Navidad y que tenía que ser paciente. Cuando Artie lleva a Brittany a su casa ella no se siente bien, y encuentran un regalo. Cuando Tina y todo el grupo vuelven de cantar, encuentran a Artie andando. Esto ocurre gracias a que recibe un aparato tecnológico muy caro: el ReWalk, de un Santa Claus anónimo. Así, el deseo de Navidad de Brittany (y el sueño de Artie) se hace realidad. En The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle , Artie estuvo presente durante el partido de fútbol y fue testigo de la lucha entre Finn y Karofsky . Más tarde, el equipo de fútbol (menos los de Glee Club) lo arrinconaron con granizados de naranja. En las prácticas de "Zombie 101" con New Directions y el equipo de fútbol él canta coros en She's Not There . Más tarde, cuando la mayoría del equipo de hockey se presenta con granizados, el se enconde detrás de Finn, pero se graniza de todos modos. Más tarde en el episodio, cuando la mayoría del equipo se van, él juega al fútbol con Mercedes, Rachel, Tina , Lauren , y el resto de los chicos. Durante el medio tiempo, tiene un gran solo en el Thriller/Heads Will Roll thumb|left|155px|Zombie. Cuando Karofsky y el resto de los jugadores vuelven, él se sienta durante la segunda mitad. Él celebra cuando los Titanes ganan el gran juego.thumb|174px|Artie after he received his first slushie facial. En Silly Love Songs, asiste a Glee Club y recibe la tarea de cantar su canción favorita. Artie canta P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) con Mike para Brittany. Artie canta coros en Fat Bottomed Girls y se puede ver en Breadstix (con Brittany) durante la presentación de The Warblers de Silly Love Songs (canción) . En Comeback, después de ver la reacción de las chicas ante la canción Baby de Sam, Artie junto a Puck y Mike quieren entrar a la banda de Sam, The Justin Bieber Experience. Artie tiene un solo en Somebody to Love. Durante la actuación de Lauren, I Know What Boys Like, ella se lo imagina en calzoncillos y she imagines Artie in his boxers and lo atrapa entre sus pechos. .]]Al final del episodio, Artie canta las voces de fondo en ''SING. En Blame It on the Alcohol, Artie quiere irse de la fiesta de Rachel antes de que empezaran a beber. Durante todo el episodio, Artie parece ser uno de los que mas beben y se diveirte en la fiesta. A la vez, Artie llevaba puesto el jersey rosa y el gorro de Brittany mientras que ella lleva sus gafas. Al dia siguiente, Artie recomienda beber al resto del grupo Bloody Marys para que se les pase la resaca, y empieza a cantar Blame It (on the Alcohol). Más tarde, Artie tiene un solo en TiK ToK. Al final del capitulo, Artie está presente durante el discurso de Mr. Schue sobre el alcohol. En Sexy, Brittany le cuenta a Santana que está embarazada. Santana se lo cuenta a Tina, la cual se lo cuenta a Puck, quien se lo cuenta a Lauren y esta se lo cuenta a Artie: "Enhorabuena! Vas a tener un bebe!" En la sala del coro, podemos ver que Artie est'á muy afectado por las noticias. Mr. Schue le pregunta a Brittany que cómo lo sabe. Ella le dice que una cigueña a construido un nido en su garaje. Afortunadamente, ella no está embarazada realmente. Y podemos ver a Artie cantando en [[Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) |''Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah)]] con Holly. Después de [[Landslide|''Landslide]], Sam le cuenta a Artie que ojala ellos fueran tan amigos como lo son sus novias. singing Loser Like Me.]]Durante la actuación de ''Afternoon Delight'', Artie parece muy confundido. Más tarde, se le pude ver junto a Brittany en el club del celibato de Rachel. En Original Song, a Artie no le parece bien la idea de hacer canciones originales para los Regionales, pero cuando Quinn apoya a Rachel, todo el mundo acepta. Él está presente durante la actuacion de Santana's Trouty Mouth, Puck's Big Ass Heart, y se le ve cantando durante Mercedes's Hell to the No. Canta como voz de fondo en Loser Like Me. Y se emociona cuando New Directions gana. Además vota a Rachel en el primer Glee Club MVP. En A Night Of Neglect, se revela que Artie, (junto a Tina, Brittany, y Mike) son miembros del Equipo del Decathlon Academico del instituto McKinley, el cual se prepara para las finales aunque no pueden pagarse el viaje. Will se simpatiza con ellos y promete conseguir dinero para apoyar al equipo. Holly le da la idea de hacer un concierto para recaudar fondos para el equipo de Decathlon. Después de que Tina es interrumpida en el escenario, Artie propone cancelar la actuación, pero Will rechaza la idea.Cuando Mercedes canta ''Ain't No Way'', Artie está feliz de verla. Más tarde, el Equipo del Decathlon Academico está compitiendo y empatado con el otro equipo. Las ultimas preguntas tratan sobre "hermafroditas simpatizantes de los nazis". Artie y Brittany sonrien, lo que indica que saben las respuestas. En Born This Way, Artie puede verse a través del capitulo. El parece sorprendido cuando Rachel dice que quiere tener una nueva nariz. Y pregunta donde estáSantana, pero no se ve preocupado. El forma parte de los coros en Born This Way con New Directions. Y lleva puesta una camiseta que pone: "CUATRO OJOS". En Rumours, Artie parece alterado durantela interpretacion de April de Dreams. Más tarde, le echa en cara a Brittany si le esta engañando o no con Santana. Ella dice que Santana es una chica, y entonces no cuenta (de acuerdo con lo que Santana le dijo). Artie se siente frustrado y grita: "Dios, Brittany! ¿Porqué eres tan thumb|154pxestupida?" Brittany corre llorando.thumb|left|178px Puesto que el se siente mal, canta Never Going Back Again con Puck, Sam, y Finn con las guitarras. Durante el resto del episodio, Artie está callado, mirando tristemente a Brittany. El está presente durante la actuación de Rachel de Go Your Own Way, de Finn y Quinn cantando I Don't Want to Know, y hace el coro en Don't Stop.thumb|149px En The Prom Queen, Artie está triste cuando Brittany deja claro que no quiere ir con él al baile. Artie rechaza la oferta de Puck de sabotear la bebida; pero, despues del rechazo de Brittany después de cantarle Isn't She Lovely en su clase de tareas del hogar, el acepta. Después de la actuacion de Friday.thumb|213px|artie cancando Friday Puck le dice a Artie que eche Ginebra en la ponchera de Sue. Mientras Artie intenta sabotear el ponche, Sue le pilla. Y después del interrogatorio de esta, y de que casi le arranca los molares, Artie admite que solo quiere bailar con Brittany y que no intentaba echar ginebra en el ponche, sino limonada. Sue lo libera porque no es divertido interrogarlo y no delata a Puck. A lo largo de la noche, se le pude ver bailando con Brittany la canción Dancing Queen y haciendose fotos con ella. En Funeral, Artie se ve durante la ceremonia y canta junto a New directions la canción Pure Imagination para la hermana de Sue, Jean. En el episodio New York, Artie se encuentra con los otros mienbros de New Directions en la ciudad de Nright|thumb|250px|Artie juntos a los miembros de New Directions en New York.ew York para las Nacionales. Interpreta junto con Brittany y Puck la canción original My Cup, como una idea para interpretar en las Nacionales. Luego se le ve paseando por New York con los miembros de New Direction, buscando una forma de inspirarse para escribir una buena canción, mientras interpretan el Mash-Up I Love New York / New York, New York. Durante la cita de Finn y Rachel, se puede ver a Artie junto a Sam, Puck y Mike interpretando Bella Notte, en forma de musica de fondo para la cita. Durante las Nacionales el obtiene uno de los solos en la canción original Light Up The World, interpretada ese día por todos los miembros de New Directions. Luego cuando se publican los resultados de las actuaciones, Artie junto a los otros miembros de New Directions, Jesse St. James y Will Schuester van a ver en que lugar de la competencia quedaron, Will ve los resultados y les dice a todos que no calificaron, quedando todo el grupo con una gran decepción. En la escena final se le ve en el salon de musica junto a sus otros compañeros de Club Glee, Will entra al salón diciendo "¿Chicos, quieren ver como se ve el 12avo puesto?" y les enseña el trofeo ganado, todos celebran y termina el capitulo. 'Tercera Temporada' En The Purple Piano Project comienza con Jacob Ben Israel entrevistando a los miembros de New Directions, thumb|222px|Artie entrevistado por Jacob.preguntándoles más que nada sobre sus planes luego de este año, Tina dice que ella y Artie estan en Tercero y aun les queda un año para graduarse, a lo que Jacob responde que pensaba que Artie estaba en ultimo año, Artie le contesta "Ilusión optica... La silla de ruedas añade un año". Luego se le ve junto a los otros miembros de New Directions hablando sobre lo ocurrido en las Nacionales el año pasado y como el beso de Finn y Rachel los hizo perder, cuando Tina pregunta por Quinn, Artie responde que nadie la a visto, que es muy triste y que la extraña.thumb|left Luego Will les asigna la tarea de interpretar una canción cada vez que vean un piano purpura en los pasillos de la secundaria. Más tarde, se le ve en la cafetería con el resto de New Directions y canta coros en We Got The Beat. Al final del episodio, Artie se ve cantando en el fondo de You Can't Stop The Beat, el recibe un dueto con Kurt, pero no se muestra en el capitulo. En I Am Unicorn Artie está presente cuando Will le dice al Club Glee que no será el director del musical de la escuela, que en cambio los directores seran Emma, Shannon Beiste, y luego le pide a Artie que se una a ellas, el lo duda un momento pero termina acpetando dirigir West Side Story. Luego se puede ver a Artie en el auditorio junto a Beiste y a Emma juzgando la actuación de Rachel, quien interpreta Somewhere, catalogandola como "left|thumb|270px|Beiste, Artie y Emma en I Am UnicornIncreible" Luego en el momento en el que Kurt audicionara con I Am The Greatest Star, Artie es llevado cargado al auditorio por Beiste, diciendo este a Emma que Beiste es como "su propia Jim Henson privada".Despues se ve a Artie, Beiste y a Emma decidiendo quien quien tomara el rol de Tony y Maria en West Side Story, diciendo que es fan de Rachel, y en relación a Kurt, dice que fue grandioso, pero le preocupa el comportamiento poco masculino de Kurt para representar un rol protagonico como Tony. Por ultimo se le ve juzgando la actuación de Blaine de Something's Coming, a lo que Artie le dice que desearia darle una ovación de pie, de lo increible que fue, y le pregunta si este quiere el papel de Tony en el musical. En Asian F Artie está presente en la audición de Mercedes para el papel de María cuando entona Spotlight. thumb|348px|Artie junto a los otros miembros de New Direction interpretando Fix You.También es visto durante la audición de la canción de Mike Cool. Artie también se encuentra cuando Rachel y Mercedes hacen un Diva-Off para saber quien tendra finalmente el papel de Maria en West Side Story, ambas interpretan Out Here On My Own. Despues se le ve en la oficina de Emma, junto a ella, con Beiste, Rachel y Mercedes, diciendoles que tendran el papel de Maria compartido, a lo que Mercedes no acepta dejandole el papel a Rachel. Por ultimo se le ve en el auditorio con los otros miembros de New Directions interpretando Fix You. Al comienzo de Pot o' Gold , Tina culpa a Artie de que Mercedes se haya ido del Club Glee y por qué no le da el papel de María a Mercedes. Aunque Artie la echa de menos, él dice que no puede darle todo el papel, ya que eso dañaria su integridad artistica. Artie se puede ver en el fondo a lo largo de todo el episodio, especialmente cuando Blaine canta Last Friday Night. Más tarde,Artie se ve durante la interpretacion de Rory Flanagan (el nuevo chico en la escuela McKinley) cantando Take Care Of Yourself. Luego es visto con Mike y Tina cuando tratan de saludar a los ex miembros de New Directions, Mercedes, Santana y Brittany. En The First Time, el episodio comienza con Artie en voz en off que habla de su posición como director de la producción de McKinley de West Side Story. Reflexiona sobre la cantidad de energía que le da, incluso en cosas que él no sabe nada. Luego vemos Rachel tratando de encontrar la forma de vestir para María y Artie se niega en todas sus ideas. Más tarde, Artie les dice a Rachel y Blaine que carecen de pasión, y que eso es en lo que se basa toda la obra, les cuenta sobre su 1era vez con Brittany, y les pregunta como fue su experiencia, a lo que ellos responden que "esperan el momento indicado", Artie les dice que como amigo lo respeta pero como director le preocupa que no puedan transmitir las pasión de los personajes. Luego se le ve hablando con la entrenadora Beiste de el por qué ella se fue incomoda de los ensayos cuando hablaban de sexo. Ella admite ser una virgen, a pesar de que ella tiene sus miras puestas en Cooter. Ella dice que no importa si tiene interés en nadie, ya que cree que nunca podrían gustarle. La próxima vez que se ve a Artie, el búsca a Cooter. Ellos van a el escenario de West Side Story y Artie exige saber si a él le gusta Beiste, el dice que él le había pedido una cita, pero ella se negó en todo momento. Artie le dice que le pregunte de nuevo, pero esta vez, que sea mas obvio. A continuación podemos verlo en la noche del estreno de West Side Story, habla brevemente con Emma de como se siente respecto a la obra, y que siente que defraudo a todos. Es justo en ese momento todo el elenco le dicen a Artie que todo el espectáculo es gracias a su duro trabajo y que no podría haberlo hecho sin el. Artie les da una pequeña charla antes de los cambios de escena a Finn lanzando sus puños en las paredes de la ducha mientras él sigue totalmente vestido, llorando como el agua corre sobre él. En Mash Off Artie no es un personaje muy destacado, el episodio se centra principalmente en Santana y Finn. Interpreta junto a los otros miembros de New Directions I Can't Go For That (No Can Do)/You Make My Dreams Come True. También se le ve mirando sorprendido después de que Santana dio una bofetada a Finn al final de Rumour Has It/Someone Like You. En I Kissed A Girl, Artie tampoco tiene gran relevancia, ya que el episodio se centra de nuevo en Santana. Artie junto a Puck y Mike, hacen el coro de Girl Just Wanna Have Fun, con un solo de Finn. Luego el observa como las chicas de New Directions y The Troubletones interpretan I Kissed A Girl. En Extraordinary Merry Christmas, se ve a Artie participando junto a los otros miembros de New Directions en All I Want For Christmas Is You. Luego se le puede ver en la oficina de Sue junto a Kurt y Blaine, Sue pide que ayuden en un refugio de personas sin hogar el viernes por la noche, a lo que los chicos se quedan confundidos preguntandose porqué Sue quiere ayudar a los menos afortunados, Ella confiesa que es la primera navidad sin su hermana y no quiere estar sola ese día, Kurt acepta ayudar y luego Sue los echa a los tres de su oficina. Luego se ve a Artie junto a los otros miembros de New Directions en el salón de musica, despues de la interpretación de Rory Flanagan de Blue Christmas, Will entra al salón dadon la noticia de que hablo con Don Borowski, el gerente de la estación de televisión local "Lima PBS" y este quiere que New Directions haga el especial de navidad de este año, y quiere que Arite lo diriga, ya que vio West Side Story y le encanto, Arite dice thumb|280px|Artie y Rachel en Extraordinary Merry Christmasque juró nunca venderse a la televisión, y que debe pensarlo. Luego se le ve caminando por los pasillos con Don Borowski, hablando sobre las exigencias que tiene para el especial navideño, y contandole su sueño con Chewbacca, diciendole que Star Wars debe ser parte del especial. Don acepta y cierran el trato. Luego se ve a Artie con algunos miembros de New Directions en el auditorio, escuchando la interpretación de Rachel, River, a lo que Artie la cataloga como deprimente y que no es el estilo que busca para el especial de navidad, el quiere algo mas alegre, y elije a Kurt y Blaine como protagonistas principales. Sam le dice que no hay nada de malo con que una canción sea algo deprimente, que eso tambien es parte de la navidad, Artie no piensa igual y le dice que todo debe ser alegria y diversión, y que esa no es su visión, despues de eso Sam deja el auditorio enojado ya que piensa que no todo en navidad es felicidad, Despues estan todos en el salón de musica mientras Rachel y Blaine cantan Extraordinary Merry Christmas, a lo que Artie queda impresionado y les dice que eso es lo que quiere para el especial de navidad. Luego entra Sue para confirmar que todos iran al refugio para gente sin hogar el viernes, pero Artie les dice que el viernes es el especial y no iran, Sue queda decepcionada y se marcha. Por ultimo se ven a todos los miembros de New Directions incluyendo a Artie en el refugio, despues de que la historia de Rory en el especial los hiciera darse cuenta que debian estar ayudando en el refugio, todos interpretan Do They Know It's Christmas. En el episodio Yes/No, Becky empieza a sentir sentimientos hacia Artie, pero el no quiere tener nada con ella, la invita a salir como amigos aunque la hace confundir y al final del episodio le dice realmente que no quiere estar con ella. 'Cuarta Temporada' The New Rachel Iniciando la temporada, el esta presente con el resto de los no graduados de New Directios; Brittany, Blane, Tina y Wade, le piden a Artie que sea el juez para decidir quien sera la nueva Rachel con la canción Call Me Maybe, a espaldas del Sr. Shue quien les había prohibido hacerlo. Cuando estan en la mesa de los populares Artie le avisa a Wade de que tener popularidad es como "The Game Of Thrones", así que no puede maquillarse, más adelante el grupo se empieza a burlar de la nueva cocinera de la cafetería, Artie al sentirse presionado sigue el juego. El y el resto de New Directios esta presenta cuando son las audiciones para los nuevos miembros, siendo Marley la única aceptada. Luego de burlarse nuevamente de la cocinera Marley les revela que es su madre, New Directios al sentirse mal, se disculpan, siendo enviados de nuevo al fondo por Kitty. Artie esta presente y canta Chasing Pavements, junto con New Directios y Marley. Britney 2.0 En el capitulo, canta el Mash-up de Boys/Boyfriend junto con Blaine para animar a Britney e iniciar la segunda semana que homenajea a la cantante. El esta presente cuando los miembros de New Directions se preocupan por como se deprimió Britney, además durante la presentación el tenía los cheetos y el refresco escondidos en su silla durante la presentación de Gimme More. Al final se le ve presente en la presentación final de la semana.thumb|Boys/Boyfriend Makeover Brittany le pide a Artie ser su compañero de fórmula vicepresidencial, diciendo que le ayudará a entrar a la universidad. Artie señala que tiene un GPA de 4.0, se anotó un 210 en su práctica SAT, y fue el único miembro Handicapable de un club glee campeonato nacional por lo que no está preocupado por lo que hace a la universidad.Brittany intenta compararlo con FDR que, según afirma, fue también "parte-robot". Le recuerda que él no es parte-robot. Ella logra convencerlo para ejecutar diciendo que podía hacer todas las decisiones reales si ella gana. thumb|left|245px|Artie y Brittany Cuando Artie y Brittany anuncia que será su compañero de fórmula y Blaine preguntas de sus motivos, Artie se burla de él diciendo que él siente el sabor de las uvas amargas. Artie anuncia los resultados de la última encuesta al decir que el 90% de los encuestados tienen la intención de participar en el debate, pero que el 90% de ellos están viniendo a ver si Brittany dice algo estúpido. A continuación, intenta animarla y prepararla para el debate Brittany y Sam Cantan Celebrity Skin''.'' En el debate, Artie da una respuesta muy amplia a la pregunta, "¿Quién en el nombre de Dios da un caliente, húmedo vocado, lleno de vapor sobre el gobierno estudiantil?" Todo el mundo se muestra a ser muy aburrido por su respuesta, que se muestra a la última media hora. Cuando Brittany da la promesa para prohibir las vacaciones de verano y fines de semana, el dice que acaba de perder las elecciones. Artie felicita a Blaine por su victoria y anuncia que todavía tiene lo que quería: Sugar lo invitó a salir en una cita. The Break-Up En este espisodio artie tiene poca participacion. Se le ve solo cuando Finn regresa a Mckinley y observa el nuevo club Glee. Saluda a Finn y dice ¨Finn ha vuelto a Casa¨ Glease Dynamic Duets Personalidad La personalidad de Artie incluye muchas capas de contradicciones. A primera vista es un chico muy dulce y callado que simplemente trata de caerle bien a todo el mundo. Sin embargo, realmente Artie puede ser muy abierto y sorpresivamente defensivo, ya sea al ser provocado o cuando se encuentra incómodo. Parece ser que su discapacidad ha permitido que algunas veces lo defina como persona, haciéndolo sentir extraño entre los demás y creyendo que únicamente otros discapacitados lo entenderían, tal y como paso con Tina al creer que era tartamuda. Sin embargo, Artie trata la mayor parte del tiempo que su discapacidad no lo deprima, pero lo encuentra difícil cuando sus amigos deben mirar hacia abajo para hablarle, lo cual le duele, por lo que puede hacerlo actuar duramente, como cuando terminó toda relación con Tina al saber de su falsa discapacidad. Artie puede ser también sorpresivamente arrogante, como el decirle a Tina que él saldría con ella si ella cambiase en algunas cosas (por lo cual se disculpo luego). Relaciones Tina Cohen-Chang Ver: Relación:Artie y Tina .]] Tina y Artie eran amigos desde mucho antes de apuntarse a Glee. Incluso al ver el tablón de noticias, fue Tina la que ayudó a Artie a apuntarse, debido a que a él le es imposible alcanzar la hoa de inscripción desde su silla de ruedas. Después de apuntarse, Artie y Tina empiezan a mostrarse atracción mutua, teniendole Tina gran respeto por su discapacidad y no dejando que se le impida vivir su vida. Artie, por otro lado, siente un vínculo con Tina, por su tartamudeo. Cuando el Glee club es forzado por el señor Schuester a usar siññas de ruedas, el respeto de Tina crece, y al fin ambos tienen una cita, que acaba con un beso. Después de éste, Tina admite que su tartamudeo es fingido, lo que decepciona y entristece a Artie, que pone fin a la relación. Más tarde, ambos continuan con su amistad, como si no hubiera habido mala voluntad entre ambos. Después, Artie decide reavivar si relación con Tina, sintiendo que puede dejar atrás sus mentiras, suponiendo que ella cambiaría todo. Así, pide que cambie su forma de vestir por completo, pero ella se defiende a sí misma y le grita a Artie, quien, como respuesta, le pide perdón. Esta pareja es nombrada normalmente como 'Tartie' o 'Artina' por los fans. En la segunda temporada , ella rompe con él porque fue un mal novio durante el verano y solo quería ver Coming Home cada vez que salían. Él, al principio, no supera la ruptura, pero al final parace haberse mejarodo cuando empieza a salir con Brittany. Brittany Pierce Articulo Principal: Relación:Brittany y Artie a punto de tomar la virginidad de Artie.]]En el episodio Duetos, Brittany le dice a Artie lo que siente por él, provocando que él la hiciera su novia y compañera de dueto. Mientras práctica en la habitación de Brittany, Artie le dice a ella que todavia sigue queriendo a Tina. Como intento para hacer que Artie supere a Tina y seguir teniendo un compañero de duetos, Brittany saca a Artie de su silla, lo pone en su cama, y tiene sexo con él. Después Santana le dice a Artie que el sexo no significa nada para Brittany, Artie termina su relación con ella. Brittany se pone triste al ver como Artie se va con Finn. Luego se le ve a ella sola en Breadstix donde tristemente golpea una albóndiga en la mesa con sun nariz. En Never Been Kissed, Artie y Brittany tienen una cita doble con Puck y Santana. Artie y Brittany vuelven a estar juntos en Furt. En Special Education, Artie acusa a Brittany de engañarle con Mike Chang. Artie se enfrenta a ella, diciendole que es culpable de adulterio; Brittany se altera. Más tarde, Brittany le dice que pensaba que adulterio era ser boba porque perdio su peine mágico que Artie le habia dado. En A Very Glee Christmas, Artie y el grupo intentan reforcar que Santa existe ya que es lo que piensa Brittany. Después la lleva a casa, ella se siente mal porque "Santa" (en este caso Beiste) le dice que no puede hacer que Artie vuelva a andar, y encuentra a ReWalk para él y asi son felices. En The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, cuando a Artie le tiran un granizado, se ve a Brittany limpiandole. En Silly Love Songs, Artie canta [[P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)|''P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)]] a Brittany y luego se ve a los dos juntos en Breadstix al final del capitulo. En Comeback, Artie se une a la banda de Sam para impresionar a Brittany, la cual se divierte enla actuación de los chicos de [[Somebody to Love (Justin Bieber)|''Somebody to Love]]. En Sexy, Brittany le cuenta a Santana que está embarazada. El rumor llega a Artie, el cual no se lo espera y se preocupa sobre como va a tener un bebe. Afortunadamente, Brittany no está embarazada, solo vio una cigueña en su garaje. Sin que Artie se entere, Santana le confiesa sus sentimientos a Brittany, pero esta le dice que está enamorada de Artie y que no quiere herirle. Durante la escena de Brittany y Santana, se puede ver en la taquilla de Brittany "I Love Artie 4eva" escrito en dos papeles conectados. Brittany dice que cuando está con Artie, hablan de sus sentimientos. En Original Song, los dos pueden verse juntos brevemente. Su relación se ve como una relacion dulce, enamorados mushy-gushy. Se ven juguetones y enamorados en varios capitulos. Está confirmado que Brittany y Artie estarán felices juntos ya que el actor que hace de Artie ya que dijo que Artie era la primera persona que habia conseguido sacar cualquier tipo de emocion de Brittany, lo cual es mucho. Source. En Rumours, Brittany rompe con Artie porque este le llama estupida. Durante Prom Queen, Brittany aun está enfadada, y no quiere ir al baile con él - incluso después de cantarle Isn't She Lovely. Más tarde, los dos bailan juntos y se hacen fotos. Pero al final solo quedan como buenos amigos. Sugar Motta: Kitty Wilde: Fotos '' XtraordinaryMerryXmas.jpg Jackson Medley.jpg 377999 286428378062786 225058420866449 791354 1746144897 n.jpg 387219 285847821454175 225058420866449 789341 666551504 n.jpg 1x01027.jpg ;D.jpg Artie-and-finn.jpg Artie A..JPG Artieabramsss.jpg Artieseason3.jpg Glee_S03E10_HDTV_XviD-LOL_avi_000532114.jpg|Artie sinedo rezachado por Sugar Glee Cast Scream (Artie Mike)-48.jpg Glee Cast Scream (Artie Mike)-21.jpg Glee Cast Scream (Artie Mike)-3.jpg Glee Cast Scream (Artie Mike)-62.jpg 180px-Glee-2-promo-artie-tina.jpg 180px-Glee-Season-2-glee-15799765-1920-1080.jpg ;D.jpg 105px-Jbe.jpg 107px-Dream-a-Little-Dream-of-Me-glee-13894261-495-330.jpg 107px-OB-NS973_glee2_E_20110502124223.jpg 114px-Cac9ed2c8928f359_glee_u_can_t_touch_this.preview.jpg 123px-Glee-cast-lean-on-me.jpg 124px-Glee-Isnt-She-Lovely-Artie-Prom-Queen.jpg 126px-DancingWithMyself.PNG 126px-HairCrazyInLove.PNG 126px-My_Cup.jpg 126px-NewDirectionsBoys.png 126px-PuckArtieOneLove.jpg 126px-PYT_Glee.jpg 127px-Finnartiepuckstronger.jpg 128px-Dancewalk.png 161px-Tina_Artie_Dream_On.jpg 264px-Artieabramsss.jpg gleekkk.jpg Brainiacs--.jpg ArtieAbramsSeason3-.jpg Glee-The-Rocky-Horror-Glee-Show-2.jpg Glee-justin-bieber-episode-500x3601.jpg ArtieWSS.jpg Artie - Dr. Scott.jpg art.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-06-09-18h16m01s39.png 301714_383915344988550_180301848683235_1075775_408624405_n.jpg artie-becky-date-gle.jpg 26b92a7078f711e180c9123138016265_7.jpg 931675_1327122226986_full.jpg s2xhcj.jpg tumblr_ls83ls5oFV1qhz7wbo1_500.png 417394_459606984078972_279217772_n.jpg 309262_458582017514802_734850969_n.jpg Tumblr_mm8c4swsFS1qg8euoo2_250.gif|Artie durante Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours Artie-4x10-artie-abrams-34234201-640-360.jpg Artie-4x10-artie-abrams-34234204-500-280.png artie-abrams-artie-abrams-29498767-500-228.gif Artie-artie-abrams-17529350-500-313.jpg Artie-artie-abrams-34234249-500-281.png Artie-artie-abrams-34234286-500-220.gif Artiehahaha.gif Dancing-with-myself-kevin-mchale-glee-wheels.jpg Artiehahaha.gif glee-cap-artie-abrams-29498784-500-282.png glee-xmas-rewalk-rm-eng.jpg h7nybvi6kbn.jpg Kevin_McHale_9.jpg kevingif.gif ohn79yoll.jpg ojh6nm8o9lhlk.jpg omjh6ntkujv99867.gif pjo9h68ntg.jpg prom-artie-weird.gif Promo-Pictures-for-Thriller-artie-abrams-18748744-500-346.jpg Ta106hd0827.jpg The-Sue-Sylvester-Bowl-Shuffle-artie-abrams-19108918-300-320.gif Thriller-artie-abrams-19645900-500-281.png thumbikhn7g.gif tumblr_m3ro6lY7me1qa165wo1_250.gif tumblr_m17dt4Ib9H1r8rq1qo1_500.gif tumblr_m43h3gZkpn1qd8m4do3_250.gif tumblr_mbw8qngNCE1rg6xn4o1_500.gif tumblr_mi8t1klsTO1s258eao2_250_zpsa255a521.gif tumblr_n5bsiyO3vv1rlqu0zo4_250.gif '' Canciones Solos Temporada 1: artieb.jpg|Dancing with Myself (Wheels) artie 2.0.jpg|U Can't Touch This (Bad Reputation) artie 3.jpg|Safety Dance (Dream On) artie 4.jpg|Dream a Little Dream (Dream On) 000kasokjdweqjhnfcd.|Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat (Pilot) Temporada 2: artie 5.jpg|Stronger (Britney/Brittany) artie6.jpg|P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) (Silly Love Songs) artie 7.jpg|Never Going Back Again (Rumours) 124px-Glee-Isnt-She-Lovely-Artie-Prom-Queen.jpg|Isn't She Lovely (The Prom Queen) Temporada 3: artie 8.jpg|Little Drummer Boy (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) artie 9.jpg|Moves Like Jagger/Jumping Jack Flash (Yes/No) artie 10.jpg|Let Me Love You (Heart) Temporada 4: artie 11.jpg|'Feliz Navidad' (Glee, Actually) 25.jpg|'For Once In My Life' (Wonder-ful) Temporada 5: HMovin'.png|'Honesty' (Movin' Out) Atl.jpg|'Addicted To Love' (Tested) Solos (en un dúo) Temporada 1: 2,mlñ.jpg|Lean On Me (Mercedes)(Ballad) 3eq.jpg|Hair/Crazy in Love (Mercedes)(Hairography) 000|It's My Life/Confessions Part II (Finn) (Vitamin D) Temporada 2: 19.jpg|One Love (People Get Ready) (Puck) (Never Been Kissed) 20.jpg|Baby (Sam) (Comeback) 21.jpg|Somebody to Love (Sam) (Comeback) 22.jpg|My Cup (Brittany) (New York) Temporada 3: 23.jpg|Scream (Mike) (Michael) images,lach.jpg|I'm Still Standing (Quinn) (Big Brother) 16.jpg|Up Up Up (Quinn) (Big Brother) Cuarta Temporada: 24.jpg|Boys/Boyfriend (Blaine)(Britney 2.0) Quinta Temporada 300px-Youve got to hide.png|'Drive My Car' (Kitty) (Love, Love, Love) Hide.jpg|'You've Got to Hide Your Love Away' (Kitty) (Love, Love, Love) Artie 5..03.png|'Fire and Rain' (Sam) (The Quarterback) 0000|Whenever I Call You Friend (Tina) (Frenemies) 00000|My Lovin' (You're Never Gonna Get It) (Artie) (Frenemies) 000000|Don't Sleep in the Subway (Rachel) (New New York) 0000000|Let's Wait Awhile (Mercedes) (Tested) 00000000|Werewolves of London (Sam) (Old Dog, New Tricks) Solos (en un grupo) Temporada 1: Temporada 2: Temporada 3: Temporada 4: Temporada 5. Curiosidades *Es el tercer miembro del club Glee. *De los cinco miembros originales de New Directions, (él, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang, y Rachel Berry) su audición es la única que no se ve. Sólo se puede suponer que fue con una canción rap o hip-hop porque son estos tipos de música los que él suele interpretar y los que parecen ser sus favoritos. *En los números de grupo, su compañera de baile suele ser Brittany o Sugar. *El estilo de vestir de Artie es muy retro, incluyendo pajaritas, suéteres, chalecos, tirantes, etc. *Artie fue el primer miembro de New Directions en obtener un solo (Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat). *Artie es considerado el estereotipo tipico nerd de Glee. *Perdió su virginidad con Brittany. *Artie tuvo un accidente automovilístico cuando sólo tenía ocho años, por ello, siempre va en silla de ruedas. *Sabe tocar la guitarra, y frecuentemente acompaña con ella a New Directions. *Le encanta la película Coming Home. *Le gusta jugar a Halo.﻿ *En Duets, él y Brittany son la única pareja en no hacer un dueto. *Está en el club de audiovisual. *El trae la banda de jazz al Glee club. *Se supone que Artie es cristiano, pero su religión actual es desconocida. Puede que, como Kurt, Artie sea ateo, ya que cuando el señor Schuester menciona el tema de la religión, pone los ojos en blanco. Él entonces también asintió de acuerdo con el señor Schue cuando éste le dice que Kurt tenía todo el derecho del mundo a quejarse por las canciones del club Glee de esa semana. *Su primer solo completo fue Dancing with Myself. *Cuando está enfermo, Artie se siente mejor con ginebra y zumo. *Él recibe un «ReWalk» en A Very Glee Christmas de la entrenadora Beiste. *Aunque vimos el «ReWalk», no hemos vuelto a ver a Artie con él desde A Very Glee Christmas. Tina dijo que al dia siguiente Artie lo rompio. *En Pilot, Tina escribe el nombre de Artie en la hoja de inscripción del club Glee, ya que él no llega a la hoja ya que esta en un mural mas alto que el . Tina escribe "Arty" en lugar de Artie. Aunque es posible que ella pudiera haberlo escrito mal. *Artie usa sus problemas de altura (desde que usa silla de ruedas, es más bajo de la media y no puede hacer algunas cosas) para escapar de ciertas situaciones. En Bad Reputation, dice que él no ha podido colgar la Glista porque estaba más alta de lo que él alcanza. En Mattress, usa su altura como excusa para no salir en la foto del anuario con Rachel, alegando que si ella tuviera que agacharse para estar a su nivel, parecería que ella tuviera problemas estomacales. En Britney/Brittany, dice que se lavaría mejor los dientes si puediera mirarse al espejo. *Siempre que aparece una canción de Jay-Z en Glee, Artie tiene un solo. *Además, Artie ha recibido todos los solos de Michael Jackson menos ABC, Smooth Criminal, I Just Can't Stop Loving You, Never Can Say Goodbye, I Want You Back, Ben y Human Nature *También tiene todos los solos de las canciones de Justin Bieber (Baby, Somebody to Love y Boys/Boyfriend). *Se unió a The Justin Bieber Experience. *Cuando está triste, Artie se da la vuelta y hace pucheros durante un rato, como en Duets cuando habla con Brittany sobre su ruptura con Tina. *Artie escribe Def Poetry Jams. *Es adicto a 'Angry Birds', 'Halo' y a otros vidojuegos. *Es la única persona que no le dice estúpida a Brittany, hasta Rumours. *Su primer enemigo del club Glee es Santana Lopez. *Tiene un complejo (por ir en silla de ruedas, como podemos ver en Rumours) *A veces, cuando Artie empieza una canción en el recibidor, Puck va detrás de él. *Sus dos novias han bailado con Mike. Tina en Dream A Little Dream y Britanny en Valerie. *En On My Way dijo que en el futuro deseaba ver los primeros pasos de sus hijos. *Su mamá le corta el pelo (Rumours). *Es el miembro masculino que más ha cantado en episodios tributo. *Era el único personaje que había salido en todos los episodios de la serie hasta Opening Night. *Es más bajo que Blaine pero no se nota por su silla de ruedas. *El al igual que Sugar y Kurt piensan de David Martinez tiene la mejor sonrisa del mundo. *Hace mucho tiempo no tiene una cancion para el solo, ni rapea. *Todas sus enamoradas a excepción de Tina son rubias Brittany, Sugar, Kitty, Becky pero solo salieron una vez y Betty con la que paso una noche y tuvieron una cita *Canto al menos una cancion con todas las chicas con las que salió: "My cup" (Brittany) "Whenever I call you Friend" (Tina) "We've got Tonight" (Betty) "Drive my Car" (Kitty) "In My Life" (Sugar) Navegador Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Miembros del Equipo de Fútbol Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Estudiantes del McKinley High Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Miembro de los Cerebritos Categoría:Miembros del Club de Video Categoría:Integrante de The Justin Bieber Experience Categoría:Chicos de New Directions Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Ex-Miembros del Equipo de Fútbol Categoría:Beso con Brittany Categoría:Sin virginidad Categoría:Miembro no graduado